Dance
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Charlene is signed up for a dance class. When her teacher sees her skill she is given a special assignment. Charlene had to chose someone and dance with them. She doesn't know how powerful dance can be yet. It brings people closer together, but she will learn this for herself soon.


Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom keepers. **

_**Dance**_

I walk in my front door to find my mom _waiting_ for me. A huge smile is on her face and she is clutching a piece of paper like her life depends on it.

"Hi sweetie I have wonderful news." She tells me enthusiastically.

"What is it mom?" I ask her.

"I signed you up for dance class!" She exclaims.

"What! I don't have time for that. Between gymnastics, cheerleading and the keepers it's nearly impossible."

"Charlene I already paid for it your going, end of story."

"Fine." I tell her before stomping up the stairs and to my room.

I find a bag laying on my bed. As I open it I see clothes for dance class. Anger swells inside of me and I push it to the floor.

Quickly I pull out my phone and put in my earbuds. Maybe music can help me get away from the world for a while.

An hour later my mom comes in my room. I watch as she picks the bag up off of the floor and gently places it on my bed again. I turn my music off and stare at her.

She breaks the silence "Honey you need to get ready, class starts in half an hour."

"Ugh fine." I mumble.

"I heard that, drop the attitude." She tells me before exiting my room.

I change into the outfit and look in the mirror. Surprisingly I don't look that bad. The black leggings matched with the flowy black top give off a wondrous effect. The back of my top is layered it the back so every time I move my bare back is exposed. I slip on the new black converse and take one last look in the mirror.

Maybe dance won't be that bad as I thought. I bound down the stairs and my mom ushers me out the door. Ten minutes later I'm standing in front of the large dance studio.

"Have fun sweetie" my mom says before giving me a small push. I walk through the glass doors and into the large room. The walls are painted a mint green room and various dance quotes adorn the walls. Everything seems so different from what I was expecting.

Not long after I enter the small class room on the left my class begins. They teach us some basic moves. I'm usually able to master them in the first couple tries. My teacher Ms. Tessa seems impressed by my fast learning. To me dance seems to be a mixture of gymnastics and cheerleading. At the end of the class Ms. Tessa calls me over.

"Charlene your dancing was quiet impressive." She compliments.

"Thanks." I mumble in response. I stare at the ground so she can't see me blush.

"I was wondering since your such a great dancer if maybe you could chose a friend and teach them a dance to a song of your choice. You two would perform it next week. It would be the perfect example for what we are learning next."

"Sure, do you have a dance in mind?"

"Actually I do"

"Ok, what is it?"

"The waltz" she says with a large grin on her face. Dance really does make her happy.

"I don't know that dance though, let alone be able to teach someone else it."

"That's why I chose it. I wanted to give you a challenge. I want to see if you will be able to convey meaning on your dance."

"Ok" I tell her before leaving the studio.

The whole way home my mom interrogates me about class. As I explain the assignment to her, her face lights up.

The rest of the night I try to decide who to ask to dance with me. It seems so hard. Especially with such a romantic dance and the song I have picked. The moment she told me I could chose the song I knew I wanted to use "one last dance" by R5. It's the perfect song, it had so much meaning behind every word. As I drift off to sleep my mind wanders to what it would be like to dance with Maybeck.

**Please review. Sorry if this sucked I wrote it on my phone. I promise next chapter is gonna get better. This one was really boring but it is needed for the next chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses **

**Cali and Vega **


End file.
